Alasan?
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Air mata itu kembali mengalir dari pipi ranum milik Sakura Haruno. Dan ini semua karena perkataan Sasuke Uchiha. Tunangannya. Ia menatap sendu kearah pohon bunga Sakura yang sedang tumbuh di musim semi tahun ini. "Beri aku alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku kemarin Sakura?"/"Aku punya alasan mengatakan hal itu padamu."/ my first Oneshoot. Yang berkenan silahkan RnR :D


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Story by Putri Hassbrina**

**Pairing : Sasuke U and Sakura H**

**Warning : TYPO, AU, ooc(maybe), DLDR!**

**My first OneShoot.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengelap air mata bening yang entah keberapa kalinya mengalir dari pelupuk mata teduhnya itu. Entahlah, hari ini adalah hari menyakitkan baginya. Alasannya? Ya. semua itu karena pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Tunangannya.

**Flashback**

Sakura berlari dari arah lorong rumah sakit menuju parkiran mobil yang disana sudah terdapat pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya khas yang mencuat kebelakang dengan tangannya yang bersedekap didepan dadanya dan berdiri membelakangi sang gadis merah muda yang memasang senyum jahil kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_, apa aku telat?" katanya sambil tersenyum polos.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan kearah lain. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik tunangan tercintanya. Heh? Tunangan? Ya. Haruno Sakura dalah tunangan dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tersipu malu ketika tangan kekar itu menggenggam tangannya hangat dan penuh kasih sayang tersebut. Inilah yang ia sukai dari pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya.

"Kita mau pergi kemana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka berada didalam mobil milik pemuda tampan tersebut sekaligus membuka percakapan yang sejak tadi hening.

"Hn."

Ah, lagi-lagi kata ambigu itu meluncur bebas dari bibir milik pemuda berambut raven ini. Dan berhasil membuat gadis disebelahnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan membuang mukanya kearah lain, asalkan tidak berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut bak bokong ayam disebelahnya.

000

Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu. ada perasaan takut dan ragu ketika dirinya akan berbicara mengenai suatu hal pada gadis dihadapannya. Perasaan apa itu?

Sakura mengerutkan alis bingung ketika pemuda dihadapannya tak kunjung bicara. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit tanpa percakapan dan hanya dihiasi dengan helaan nafas berat dari pemuda dihadapannya. Ada masalah apa kali ini? Ah, terbesit perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti benak gadis ini. Namun segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Ne Sasuke-_kun_, kau ingin bicara apa? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah cantik milik tunangan tercintanya ini. Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibrinya. Hanya melihat wajah cantik milik tunangannya ini saja, sudah mampu membuat hatinya tenang.

Perlahan-lahan, genggaman tangan pemuda itu kian mengendur dari tangan mungil milik gadis dihadapannya. Dan alhasil, membuat gais yang otentik dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu kembali menautkan alis bingung dengan tingkah pemuda dihadapannya. Segelintir pertanyaan mulai memasuki otaknya yang kian lama kian terasa berdenyu nyeri akibat terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sakura…." Panggil Sasuke pelan dan hampir terdengar seperti gumaman.

Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda dihadapannya. Senyum manis kembali ia suguhkan untuk pemuda dihadapannya. Menepis semua jauh-jauh pikiran negativenya dan perasaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Aku ingin…." Jedanya sejenak. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang diliputi kegelisahan serta rasa penasaran. "Kita putus."

Dan gotcha!

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa tadi? Putus? Hei, mereka sudah bukan pasangan kekasih lagi. Melainkan sudah **BERTUNANGAN**. Apa perlu ditekankan lagi hm?

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar dari bibir pemuda berambut raven ini. Ia menatap ragu gadis dihadapannya yang mulai menatap dirinya dengan tatapan luka. Oh Tuhan, ia belum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tapi tetap saja, mana ada perempuan yang tak menangis jika tunangannya mengatakan ingin berpisah?

"Aku ingin kita putus…" lagi-lagi kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut raven ini dnegan bebasnya. "Kita tidak akan lagi menyandang kata bertunangan, melainkan…"

"Stop! Jangan dilanjutkan!" teriak Sakura dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke menatap kesal kearah gadis dihadapannya yang sudah seenak jidatnya menghentikan perkataannya. Ah, bodoh sekali pemuda ini. Apakah ia tak tahu jika kata-katanya tadi mampu membuat gadis berambut merah muda ini merasa sakit hati? Aku rasa tidak.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Sakura melohok tak percaya ketika pemuda berambut raven ini membentaknya. Ternyata benar, sejak tadi ia merasakan perasaan tak enak ketika berada di dalam mobil pemuda tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk menepisnya jauh-jauh berharap pemuda tercintanya ini tidak akan pernah berpisah darinya dan akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi kenyataannya? Salah. Ia salah besar.

Sakura mengelap kasar pipinya yang basah akan air mata dengan terburu-buru. Ia menatap penuh luka kearah pemuda dihadapannya. "Jika kau ingin kita berpisah…" jedanya mengambil nafas panjang, "kita berpisah saja. Tidak akan ada lagi pertunangan, pernikahan serta lain-lainnya."

Dan kini giliran pemuda berambut raven ini yang menatap terkejut kearah gadis dihadapannya yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sendu disertai senyuman getir yang sarat akan luka. Ia berusaha menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis itu tapi sayang, gadis itu menepis tangan kekar miliknya dengan kasar.

"Sakura… aku belum selesai bicara," lirih Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Air mata kembali membasahi pipi ranumnya yang kian sembab akibat menangis. Ia berdiri, dan menatap sekali lagi kearah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu lagi penjelasan Sasuke. Jika intinya kau ingin berpisah. Silahkan. Mungkin kau sudah berpaling dariku dan memilih wanita lain diluar sana yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tak apa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke hendak berbicara sesuatu. Namun, percuma saja ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya di taman pusat kota degan hujan rintik-rintik menemaninya.

Ia menjambak rambut ravennya frustasi. Apa-apaan gadis itu? Dia bilang ada wanita lain? Cih. Yang benar saja, jauh di lubuk hatinya, hanya ada gadis itu dan tidak ada nama lain selain dirinya. Mana mungkin ia bermain api dibelakangnya. Ia bersumpah untuk selamanya tidak akan pernah menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi nyatanya? Gadis itu malah pergi meninggalkannya dengan kalimat yang belum ia selsesaikan.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Sasuke! Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Sekarang tahu bukan akibatnya? Ia meninggalkanmu! Bodoh!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menjambak keras rambut ravennya frustasi.

Sakura berlari menuju halte bis dengan airmata masih mengalir dari pelupuk mata teduhnya. Walaupun tak sederas tadi. Ia mengelap airmatanya kasar saat melihat bis yang ditunggunya berhenti tepat didepannya. Ia berjalan lemah kearah dalam bis tersebut dan duduk dipojokan dekat jendela sambil menatap kosong rintik air hujan yang kian deras seiring dengan airmatanya yang kian terhenti.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, pemuda berambut raven menatap kosong kearah pohon bunga Sakura yang tertimpa air hujan yang menghujani daerah Konoha ini. Air hujan tak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya ketimbang rasa sakit dihatinya yang kian berdenyut nyeri. Rambut ravennya tak lagi berdiri tegak bagai pantat ayam lagi. Air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sakura…." lirihnya.

**End Of Flashback**

000

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya ketika jam alarm berwarna merah jambu yang bertengger manis di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya keatas dan sesekali menguap lebar. Mata teduhnya tampak bengkak akibat menangis semalaman.

Ia melirik sekilas kearah _handphone_ mungil berwarna merah jambu yang tertaruh sembarangan diatas kasur miliknya. Airmata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata teduhnya ketika _handphone_ miliknya itu kembali berbunyi dan menampilkan nomor telephone serta sang peneleponnya.

_My Love Sasuke calling…._

Ia memandang datar kearah layar _handphone_nya. Rasa sesak kembali menghinggapi benaknya dan ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin masih membekasi dibenaknya. Benar-benar menyakitkan pikirnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melemparkan asal _handphone_ mungil miliknya dan memilih mengabaikan panggilan telpon tersebut yang kian berdering keras. Ia menutup kupingnya keras dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

000

Sasuke menggeram frustasi ketika gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengabaikan semua panggilan darinya. Ia membanting telepon genggam miliknya ke sembarang arah hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Ia kembali menjambak rambut ravennya frustasi dan mulai menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk meluapkan emosinya yang kian menggebu-gebu.

000

Sakura berjalan gontai kearah taman yang berada di pusat Konoha tersebut. Entahlah, niat awalnya hanya ingin menghilangkan kejenuhan serta memori bersama pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Tapi tak disangka, semakin ia berusaha untuk melupakannya, semakin pula ia merasakan sesuatu yang melebihi tusukan jarum dihatinya. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Ia memandang datar kearah pohon Sakura yang mulai tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya musim yang mulai memasuki musim semi di kota kelahirannya. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia memejamkan matanya barang sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar. Tanpa ia sadari tentunya, dari jarak kejauhan pemuda yang sejak tadi ada dipikirannya memandangi dirinya dengan seulas senyuman tipis juga. Dengan keberanian yang tinggi, ia mendekati gadis berambut merah muda itu dan mengenggam tangan mungil milik gadis tersebut dan berhasil membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget.

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya yang ikut memejamkan mata menikmati udara disekitarnya. Dengan tangan yang masih berpautan, enggan melepaskan satu sama lain. Sakura melirik sendu kearah tangan mungil yang sedang digenggam oleh pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Ia terlonjak kaget. Menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak kembali menangis. Ia menarik paksa tangannya hingga genggamannya terlepas dan berhasil membuat pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya menatap kecewa kearahnya.

"Maaf. Aku rasa, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi," ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah pemuda disebelahnya.

Sasuke menatap sendu kearah gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya. Rasa sesak kembali menghujami benaknya. Ia memegang bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sakura.."panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" jawab gadis itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda disampingnya.

"Jika sedang berbicara, tataplah lawan bicaranya," ketus Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menoleh malas kearah pemuda disampingnya. Pipinya kembali merona ketika melihat senyum kecil yang terpatri diwajah tampan pemuda tersebut. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah gadis berambut merah muda itu dan mengacak-acak rambut _pink_nya.

"Sakura, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar. Ia kembali menatap penuh intens gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan melembut. "Kemarin, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku sudah bilang bukan, kalau aku belum selesai bicara."

Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Ia tak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama kedua kalinya. Tak ingin kembali menghancurkan hatinya. Tak ingin jatuh kedalam lubang pesona milik pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku kembalikan pertanyaanmu Sasuke," jedanya sejenak. "Beri aku alasan kenapa kau ingin pergi dariku?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos penuh harap dari gadis dihadapannya. Senyum kecil kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia mendekatkan diri kearah gadis tersebut dan memegang dua pipi ranum milik gadis itu lembut.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat. Ia kembali menatap penuh lembut kearah gadis dihadapannya. Ah, rasa hangat itu mulai menjalar ketubuhnya hanya dengan menatap wajah cantik dan menatap mata teduh milik gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang waktu itu? kau memotong pembicaraanku. Aku bilang kita berpisah bukan?" katanya datar. Sasuke menyadari kalau gadis dihadapannya mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Terlihat dari deru nafas serta bahu yang bergetar.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin putus karena aku punya alasan," katanya sambil menatap lembut kearah gadis dihadapannya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa alasanmu?!" ketus Sakura tak sabaran.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya. Hobby barunya kembali muncul. Yaitu menggoda Haruno Sakura.

"Aku ingin kita putus karena….." jedanya sejenak. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Ia takut pemuda ini kembali mengucapkan kata-kata pisah lagi. "Aku ingin kita putus dari ikatan bertunangan ini. Dan menggantinya dengan ikatan pernikahan agar kita bisa terus bersama selamanya."

Sakura merasakan kini matanya mulai memanas. Ah, ia merutuki kebodohannya waktu lalu. Betapa bodoh dirinya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda sendirian ditengah hujan deras. Ia begitu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat gadis dihadapannya mulai tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Ah, akhirnya kata-kata itu terungkap juga.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu demi wanita lain diluar sana. Karena jauh didalam hatiku, sudah terukir namamu Sakura. Hanya namamu," ucapnya lagi dengan menggenggam tangan mungil milik gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil mengarahkannya tepat dibagian dadanya.

Sakura menatap sendu kearah pemuda dihadapannya. Rasa hangat dan bahagia sekaligus bercampur menjadi satu. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lemah.

"Hn."

"Maafkan aku," Sakura menerjang tubuh kekar milik pemuda dihadapannya dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Ia menyandarkan kapalanya di dada kekar milik pemuda itu sambil menangis. Ya, tangisan bahagia.

Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala gadis berhelai merah muda itu lembut. Rasa bahagia memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Akhirnya, ia kembali bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Calon penerus Uchiha bersama dirinya. Yang akan menjadi wanita pendamping seumur hidupnya. Ia bahagia.

"_Aishiteru_ Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura lemah dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang milik pemuda tersebut.

"_Aishiteru-mo_ Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

**Demi apaaa bikin oneshoot? Astagaaaaa aku tak nyangka kalo akhirnya bisa bikin fic OS iniiiiii #jogetgaje.**

**Hahahay dengan ini, aku tidak akan ngutang fic lagiii dongg XD #dikemplangramerame. Gomen, kalo feelnya kurang kerasa atau apalah. Aku juga bingung bagaimana buatnya. Masih pemula OS nih hihiihih XD**

**Ini adalah fic OS aku sebelum aku bener-bener mau hiatus untuk 2 minggu kedepan. Setelah aku UAS, aku janji bakalan lanjutin fic dan mungkin menerima semua request kalian yang berkenan :DD **

**Hayooo ada yang berkenan kasih review? XD arigatou untuk semuanyaa^^ kritik dan saran dibutuhkan untuk fic ini heheheheh :3**

**Sign**

**Ananda Putri Hassbrina**


End file.
